Scouring of Atooin X Chapter 1
by gafuk77
Summary: Eldar have Invaded a Hive world and have taken the main Hive city. They have slaughtered the Guardsmen and now a Few Ultamarines must lead them into battle and take the Hive city back from the massive Eldar forces.


Chapter 1

Sitos stepped down on the Guardsmen head crushing it with a crunch. "Anymore questions?" He asked as he shouldered his bolter and stepped off the crushed guardsmen.

"No!" The array of 1,000 Guardsmen yelled in unison as the Massive figure of a Marine walked by. Sitos was a Sergeant of the 6th Ultramarine company.

"You will give you're selves to the Imperium today! These Eldar will not stand in the way of us!" Sitos yelled raising his fist in the air as the Guardsmen roared battle cries each one brandishing Lasgun`s from their homeworlds.

"Of course Marine lord" A Guardsmen dressed in red robes and wearing a Carapace chest piece underneath of it. A Colonel, Colonel Johnson of the 78th Cadian regiment. Sitos nodded his bare head and red eyes looking down on the Mortal.

" You will lead you're men into battle Colonel,Because your Lord General was assassinated in the night" Sitos replied as he moved past the bowing Colonel who brandished a bolt pistol and a chainsword.

" Yes my Lord" The Colonel said as he stood up and walked to lead his men into the Hive world of Atooin X. Sitos grabbed his bolter and watched as four of his Battle-brothers moved to his side. Brother Xavius held a Plasma cannon. Brother Jones held a shotgun and a plasma pistol. Brother Kran held a heavy bolter. Brother Ren held a Bolter and a power sword.

"It is time to move out brothers!" Sitos cheered as they started their long walk into the Hive city each one ready for a long battle. He stomped forward placing his foot into the fresh soil as they passed a farm that was on the outskirts of the Eldar infested Hive.

"Burn it" Johnson said to a guardsmen holding a flamer who obliged easily burning the farm and the crops to the ground in a bright orange shadow. The Colonel patted the guard on the back before walking next to him dodging the traps the Eldar had set up Weeks ago.

"This Colonel is fearless it seems" Xavius said as he moved along his armor covered in the mud of the fields. Sitos laughed as he moved ahead of a Guardsman Sergeant who smirked as he lit a Cigar with his free hand. In the other he brandished a lasgun with a Bayonet already attached at the Barrel.

"Frag no" Kran replied as he raised his heavy bolter and laughed. Xavius turned and saw what he was laughing about. 20 Eldar Guardians stood in the way of the convoy. They fired killing four guardsmen turning all of them into piles of blood and gore.

"Fire now!" Jackson yelled as he sliced one of them in half blood splashing over his face as it toppled to the ground in a pile of blood. Kran fired at a guardian turning him into a meaty pulp as the bolts exploded tearing away at the Eldars armor and flesh.

"Die Xenos filth" Sitos shouted as his bolt pistol spat a bolt into a Guardian's head turning it into a bloody mist. The body of the Guardian crumpled to the ground with a wet crunch. Jones fired a blast from his shotgun into a Guardian throwing him to the ground missing his head and both legs.

" Keep firing!" Jones yelled as he fired two shots from his plasma pistol into a Guardians chest turning into a pile of ash. A Guardian fired at the Colonel and struck him in the chest throwing him to his knees shaking.

"Where's you're Emperor now?" It asked aiming its rifle at Jackson's head. Sitos fired a bolt into the Guardian's head turning into a mist of pink. Jackson nodded before firing a bolt into another Guardian causing it to topple to the ground a massive hole in its stomach.

"Finish this!" Sitos yelled right as He and the Guardsmen ended the Remaining Eldar in a hail of bullets. Jackson kicked the corpse of his EX-Guardian killer. He fired a bolt into the corpse turning it into a meaty pulp.

"We need to move swiftly" Jackson said through the vox Link as he pointed to the red mist covering the Hive. Sitos nodded in agreement as they continued butchering only a few more of the Eldar scum. Jackson rubbed his face as the cold night fell over them as they reached the outskirts of the Hive.

"Let's get some rest Gentlemen" Jackson said as he stared at the walls. He could see the Eldar watchmen 100 in total each one of them with the Newly crafted Eldar Acid Spitter. He finged his power sword rune as he studied the Eldar forces.

"Colonel aren't you gonna get some rest?" A Guardsmen asked as he finished setting up a small tent that was brown.

"Yes,yes just give me a moment" Jackson replied waving the guard away with the flick of his hand. The Eldar had taken the Hive forty days ago and slaughtered most of the Regiment in a single battle. He knew they would lose many men but they would win with the Emperor's Angels at their side. There was thousands of Eldar forces in that Hive city just waiting.

"Colonel! Why have we stopped?" Sitos asked as he walked forward and stopped next to the Colonel. Jackson felt his body started to seize up as the Massive giant man looked down at him grinning with his teeth pure white.

"Rest… Time to think…" Jackson trailed off as he unholstered his bolt pistol and power sword and thumbed the Activation rune. Sitos drew his Chainaxe and bolt pistol and turned to the Colonel worry on his face.

"Don't do this Colonel, You can't even think to attack the Hive without anyone at you're side" Sitos barked as he activated his chainaxe ready to end the Colonel where he stood if he even thought of Disobeying a Marine.

"I`m doing it" Jackson said firing a bolt at Sitos striking him in the chest. The bolt exploded causing Sitos to stumbled as the shrapnel cut into his organs digging into his second heart.

"Frag you" Sitos yelled firing two Bolts at the Colonel each one striking him in the chest throwing him to his knees. He was clutching his chest as blood rushed out of the wounds. Sitos swung with the chainaxe but the power sword came up to block it with a loud thump.

"I will not fail the Imperium!" Jackson barked standing up and firing a bolt into Sitos chest causing him to stumble backward. Sitos growled in pain before firing a bolt into the Colonel's head turning it into a bloody pulp as the body collapsed to the ground with a loud wet crunch. Sitos kneeled shouldering his weapons before standing up and walking away towards the Camp site.


End file.
